The mirror is one of the most commonly utilized items in the home as well as in general. Mirrors are typically found in bedrooms and bathrooms and are utilized for personal grooming as well as vanity purposes. While a mirror is useful for tracking a person's everyday appearance, a mirror is generally of little to no use when the person wishes to monitor changes in bodily appearance over an extended period of time. This is particularly desirable if the person is engaging in lifestyle changes such as increased exercise and/or dieting and wishes to compare his or her current bodily appearance with his or her bodily appearance at a time in the past. Generally, the only way to accomplish this is by capturing a photograph of his or her bodily appearance on a daily basis over an extended period of time, a process that can be quite tedious and inconvenient.
The present invention seeks to provide a convenient means of addressing the aforementioned issues. The present invention is a method for capturing and storing historic audiovisual data via a digital mirror. A digital display is utilized as a digital mirror through the implementation of an image-capture device and a microphone that are able to capture image, video, and audio media data. The media data may be captured, saved, and accessed by the user at any time, allowing the user to view his or her bodily appearance at any time in the past. The digital display also functions as a conventional mirror by capturing a live audiovisual feed and displaying the live audiovisual feed to the user.